Long live the alcohol!
by Lynn92
Summary: Harry and Severus have developed a friendship after the war, but they are both scared and uncertain. Sometimes all you need is a little help from a bottle of scotch. Warning! Male/male love. Don't like, don't read. And it's very very cliché, but I like it that way. So fluff fluff and more fluff people, be warned.


_Hi everyone! _  
_This little drabble just came to mind so don't expect anything too big. It's my very first one-shot. I really hope you'll like it!  
__Enjoy!_

Severus Snape was sitting rather comfortable in the large black chair in his quarters. He had a scotch in his hand and a smile on his face. But wait, a smile? Severus Snape was smiling? Yes, it happened to be the truth. You see, Severus Snape was in good company on this fine evening. And that company was no other than one Defends Against the Dark Arts teacher, Harry Potter. And that one Harry Potter just happened to say something amusing. Severus found that he smiled more often lately.

After the war everything at Severus Snape changed. He didn't have to be the snarky git from the dungeons anymore. He didn't have to pretend to be evil, dark and angry. In fact he liked to have a good conversation and from time to time a drink with some of his friends. Unfortunately, most of his friends died in the war, and well he didn't have a lot of friends to begin with..

But then Harry came to Hogwarts and everything changed. At first Harry was kind of reluctant, and Severus didn't know how to behave. After all, this was the man who had saved him in the Shrieking Shack. But a casual morning greet became a morning talk. The morning talk became a long walk after teaching, and the long walk became a drink after dinner. Severus enjoyed these times with Harry immensely.

".. and then Ron jumped out of the window and landed on the Mandrakes from Professor Sprout!" Harry said with a wide grin on his face. Severus laughed out loud.

"No! You're kidding." Severus said.

"No really! All the second years in there fainted from the high shrieks and Ron nearly cried when Professor Sprout shouted at him for being a irresponsible, snobby brat." Harry giggled.

"O, Merlin.." Severus burst out laughing. "I want some more scotch I think.. Would you like some more?" Severus said with a double tongue.

Harry wiped a tear away from all the laughing. "Yeah sure, why not."

Harry sat back in the couch by the fire. He loved these evenings with Severus. He would have liked it if they met more often but he feared he would invade the man's privacy. Harry thought back to their first meeting here at Severus' quarters. Who would have though a few years ago that they would do this three times a week.

Severus looked at his friend and couldn't help but smile while he poured the drinks. He said as if he just heard Harry's thoughs, "Would you have guessed five years ago that we would be colleagues and friends right now?"

Harry took his drink, "Colleagues yes. Friends never. But I'm glad we did, you are truly a great friend, Sev."

Severus smiled, but not completely. He wished they would do this more often.. Hell he wished they would do this every day, and more. But he knew that could never be. He had this friendship with Harry and he wouldn't lose it for the world. So he cherished these wonderful moments until Harry would leave for a young, beautiful woman. Until that time, he would enjoy what he could get.

So they talked and they drank until it was almost midnight.

"I haves tso go now." Harry stammered. He stood up but almost fell if Severus hadn't caught him. Severus, who held his liquid far better than Harry, grinned.

"It might be a good idea if I supported you to your room."

Harry looked up at him, deep in his eyes. "That'ssss nwot necessardy."

"I doubt that, Harry.." Severus started.

"Shuttup Sev." Harry said and planted his lips on Severus'.

Severus froze. He had never been kissed before and he had imagined the circumstances differently. But Harry's lips felt so good on his, so soft. But Harry would never want this, he was blind drunk. Severus had to stop this.

But all these thoughts left Severus' mind as Harry's mouth opened and his tongue licked Severus' lips. Severus moaned, Merlin he loved to kiss.

Harry broke the kiss when oxygen became necessary. "Bedroom." He whispered.

Severus was happy to oblige.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

They stumbled clumsy to the bed and Harry began to kiss his collarbone and started to undress him. Severus froze at this once more. He didn't know what to do. He was a forty-one years old man, and he was a virgin. How pathetic was that?

Thankfully Harry knew exactly what he was doing. And the slight errors Severus made were covered by the alcohol Harry had consumed.

Harry was touching him, feeling him, kissing him.. O, Severus never felt so alive before. He felt wonderful. But when Harry kissed all the way down until he reached his throbbing member and licked it, he felt as if he died and had gone to heaven. This felt so good.

"Oh Merlin, Oh Gods, Oh Harry!" He moaned.

Harry took him in his mouth and began to suck. The most wonderful noises came from Severus, but he didn't care anymore. He loved this feeling so much!

He almost came when Harry pulled back. For a moment Severus thought he had changed his mind, but Harry wandlessly accio'd the lube (Severus didn't know he had lube!) and began to pour it on his cock and fingers. Severus hesitated. He had never done this before and he was scared.

"Harry.." He whispered.

"Sssh.. It's okay. I'll go gentle. Merlin, you're so beautiful." Harry didn't stammer the words anymore but he had a bit of a double tongue. But he kept his word. He did go slow and gentle. Severus felt the fingers enter him and soon he wanted more. He began to moan and plead.

Harry removed his fingers and something bigger replaced them. Slowly, very slowly he entered Severus. At first it did hurt, but after a while the pain faded and the pleasure took place.

"Move?" He asked. Harry looked at him with a strange look.

"Please," he whispered, "Please move, now." And Harry did. Slow at first, but soon faster. At some point he hit something amazing in Severus and he cried out in pleasure. Harry grinned at this and his the place more and more.

"Harry.. Harry I gonna.. I.. I'm.."

Harry looked at him with lust in his eyes. "Yes Sev! Yesss…."

They both collapsed as Harry filled Severus and Severus came all over their chests. They curled up against each other and fell asleep, both happy and glowing.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH SHSHSHSHSHS

Severus awoke feeling utterly save and comfortable. Strange, he never felt like this before. But then he felt something warm against him and he opened his eyes.

There in the morning light lay the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life, a sleeping Harry. Last night's events came back to mind and he wondered with doubt and hope in his heart if he had done the right thing. He knew now that he couldn't live with one night. He wanted more, he wanted this every day.. To wake up next to this beautiful creature.

Harry's eyes fluttered open and for a moment he looked disorientated, but then he looked at Severus and everything clicked in his head.

"Hi." Whispered Severus.

Harry opened his mouth to answer but saw then his nude stated and with a look of terror he grabbed the blankets and hid his body from Severus. "Oh God. Oh God, Merlin, God, Merlin why.." He muttered.

Severus face turned ashen. O, no Merlin what had he done. He had raped Harry! Harry clearly didn't want this and he had raped his best friend, his only friend! And for what? For one bloody night.

Severus stumbled clumsy out of bed, plainly aware of his nudity. "I.. I'm so so sorry.. I.. I'll go now. This was never.. I should never have.. Sorry.. O, God!" Severus fled out of the room, grabbing some clothes.

Harry seemed to wake from his trance and looked stunned. "No Sev, you don't.. wait!"

But Severus didn't hear him anymore. He fled from the room, dressed himself on the way out and left his quarters, the dungeons, Hogwarts and fled into the Dark Forest.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Harry ran after him. He could hear him screaming his name. But he didn't stop. He did not want to see the pain he caused, the anger, the hatred and disgust on Harry's face. He couldn't handle that, not now. Not after what had seemed to be a beautiful night but what ended up to be a nightmare. Blind by his tears he ran, not knowing were. Unfortunately he slipped and fell, crying out as he did.

Of course Harry heard him and was immediately at his side.

"Sev.." he said out of breath.

Severus wanted to be strong, he wanted to say something so that Harry would leave.. Or something Snape-like but he couldn't, bloody weak he was. So he started sobbing.

"Please.. Gods I'm so so sorry, please don't hate me. I'm disgusting.."

"No! Sev no you don't understand!" Harry shouted. But Severus didn't hear him and collapsed with his face in his hands still sobbing.

Harry kneeled next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. At first Severus though Harry was going to hit him, but the hand was gentle and soft. Severus shook his head, he was imagining things. He kept on sobbing.

"I'm so so sorry. I just wanted you to be my first.. I just wanted you. Merlin, I'm pathetic. Pathetic and disgusting."

"No! Oh Merlin I was your first? Sev I'm so sorry. Sev no! Listen to me.." Harry pleaded but Severus didn't listen.

"Please look at me." Harry asked but Severus shook his head, he didn't want to see the hatred.

Harry grabbed his chin gently, "Severus please, please look at me."

Slowly Severus looked up, but he didn't saw hatred in those beautiful green eyes. He saw something else. Pity maybe?

"Sev," Harry started, "I was not disgusted by you, I was disgusted but by myself."

Severus looked confused. Harry was disgusted by himself? "Why?" He asked out loud.

Harry sighed, "Because I'm.. Because I know I'm not.. not pretty. I.. I'm very ugly and I forced myself on you!"

This time Severus frowned. "Ugly?"

Harry looked bewildered, "Didn't.. didn't you see them?"

"See what?" He had only seen Harry lay there beautiful on his sheets.

"The scars! You didn't see the scars?!" Harry all but shouted furiously. Severus flinched at this and could only shook his head.

Harry stood up and threw his shirt off. "These scars damn it! I'm ugly! I don't deserve all this, certainly not you. Just look at me! Normally I put on some glamours but I forgot them because of all the bloody alcohol.."

Severus cut him off, "Who? Who did this?" Harry's whole body was indeed covered in angry scars. They looked really painful. Severus didn't think this made Harry ugly, far from it, but it made him angry. These were not the scars Voldemort would give his victims. These were scars from muggle violence.

Harry didn't say anything.

"Who did this Harry?" Severus asked.

Harry looked away in shame, "My uncle. He.. he beat me. Not that I didn't deserved it though. I know I'm not much to look at or worth of anything. And I'm so sorry Sev.."

Harry was cut off again, but this time by Severus' lips on his. Severus held Harry close but Harry pulled away. "I don't understand." Harry said.

"Harry," Severus whispered, "You are the most beautiful, smart, funny, sexy man I know. You deserve this and so much more."

Harry shook his head.

"Harry, I love you." Severus whispered. At this Harry looked up in amazement.

"No, how..?" Harry said.

"I love you Harry. For some time now. I know I'm probably not what you're looking for but you do deserve love. You are wonderful."

Harry shook his head again, "No, how can you love me? You are a smart, beautiful, wonderful person. How.. how can that be?"

"Your uncle was wrong Harry. He'll pay for what he did, I'll make sure of that. I do love you Harry. Even if you probably didn't want what happened last night.."

"No!" Harry interrupted, "no, I wanted that! I wanted that for so long! But I couldn't believe you wanted that too.. And last night.. the alcohol.." Harry looked away in shame.

"Harry, how many time do I have to tell you? I love you. I want you." Severus said with tears in his eyes.

"Really?" Harry whispered.

Severus nodded, and Harry kissed him fiercely after this.

"O, Merlin! O, Severus I love you too! I love you so much! I'm so sorry for all this!" Harry started to sob. But Severus took him in his arms and held him there. He would hold him for the rest of his years. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. O and Dursley would pay, he would make him pay. But nothing would compare the happiness he felt now that he had his beautiful love in his arms. He would make Harry believe him. He would make him see how beautiful Harry really was. He would heal him, his body and his soul. He would love him for as long as Harry needed him. His Harry.

The end.

_Sooooooo, what do you think?! I wanna knooooowwwwww! Please review this please please please! Or.. or I'll sent Severus to you! No wait.. I think that's not good... I.. I'll make him do things to you when you don't review!  
__No, no that won't do it either huh? hmm.. o wait! I'll make him do things to you when you DO review.. That's better, right? Hmmm.. Yeah. REVIEW PLEASE! _


End file.
